


Don't Be Afraid - A Drarry Smut

by Rini2012



Series: Drarry & Scorbus Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Comforting, Don't be afraid, Drarry, Fluffy Smut, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Opening Up, PTSD, Post War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini2012/pseuds/Rini2012
Summary: Harry has been having troubles dealing with the memories of the War. He thought coming back to Hogwarts for his eighth year would help, but if anything, it's made it worse. One night in the corridors, Harry is found by Draco and comforted by his once enemy. What will this mean for the two?Basically fluffy smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A smut that originally wasn't going anywhere, but then I decided to keep it up, just not delete it.

_ ‘Fight back you coward! Fight Back!’ _

_ ‘I killed Sirius Black!’ _

_ ‘If we die for them, Harry, I’m gonna kill you!’ _

_ ‘I have to kill you! Or he’s gonna kill me!’ _

_ ‘Dobby is a free elf!’ _

_ ‘Help will be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it.’ _

_ ‘Harry Potter is Dead!’ _

_ ‘Come on, Tom, let’s finish this like we started it…’ _

Harry bolted up in his bed, drenched in sweat, and panting for breath. As he looked around the familiar dorm, he sighed, and flopped back onto his bed. The nightmares were getting worse by each passing day, and he didn’t know how to deal with them. Every night he dreamt of the war, and sometimes he’d catch himself during the day reliving the memories. He thought returning to Hogwarts for his  _ eighth year _ would help him adjust, but it wasn’t. If anything, it was making him worse. He kept being reminded of horrid events by being in the castle; he was being tortured by his own thoughts.

With that in mind, he put on his glasses, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, put on some shoes, and left the dorm silently. The emerald eyed boy needed to walk around the cool, autumn kissed corridors to clear his head. He didn’t care if teachers or prefects caught him (not that they’d care), all he cared about was having a peaceful state of mind so he could sleep.

He tried to think about anything that he would have thought of before in school, but they didn’t have as much appeal to him anymore. Things like a new product for  _ ‘Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’ _ brought back the image of Fred’s lifeless body, or how much he had at Gringotts made him think of Griphook’s betrayal when he broke in with Ron and Hermione. Sometimes even sending an owl to someone reminded him of how Hedwig sacrificed herself to save him.

After wandering for a while, he decided to sit for a bit to hopefully clear his head. He hopped around a corner, and slid down against the wall to the floor, leaning his head against the cold brick. He closed his eyes, but all he could see were the people he’d lost at the hands of Voldemort: Remus, Tonks, Fred, Sirius, Cedric, Lavender, Collin, Dumbledore, Snape, Dobby, and above all… his parents. The image of them and the rest of the Potter’s in the Mirror of Erised caused tears to fall from the boy’s eyes. His breath started to hitch as he let out quiet sobs; he didn’t want to wake the castle. Every time he thought of the horrid years of war he endured, even for a second, his mind would spiral down a hole of pain and regret.

“Harry?”

Harry stopped sobbing, and opened his eyes to see Draco standing over him with a concerned look. They weren’t enemies anymore, in fact they were even  _ friends _ . The thing was, he had never seen Harry at his most vulnerable. Ron and Hermione had warned the Gryffindor that he needed to be careful around Draco, even if he was starting to be better toward people. Harry wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, and let out a sigh.

“Hi, Draco.”

Without a word, the blond sat next to him, and leaned his back against the wall with a sympathetic look. He was wearing more casual clothing, that being a black, long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. Of course, his hair still looked well kept. Harry knew the boy had a habit of never leaving the Slytherin dorm without his hair being in check.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked.

Harry moved his gaze to the tiled floor under them. What the hell was he supposed to say? It wasn’t like Draco would understand what he was experiencing. He decided to lie.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Draco said in an annoyed tone. “Why are you crying?”

The raven haired boy shook his head. No, he couldn’t say anything to him. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone outside of Ron and Hermione about his dreams. Then he started wondering why Draco was out of bed. They were quite a ways away from the Dungeons where the Slytherin dorms were. He looked up at his friend in confusion.

“Why are you out after hours?”

Unexpectedly, Draco dug into the back pocket of his pants, and pulled out a familiar piece of folded parchment. Even without the magic ink in view, Harry knew what it was.

“Weasley dropped this in the hallway while the map was showing.” He explained. “I was casually looking at it when I saw your name wandering about. Knowing you, you don’t walk around at night without something on your mind.”

Harry was impressed to say the least. Draco actually payed attention enough to know his habits;  _ incredible _ . Ron had been bloody panicked because he’d lost the map, and constantly apologized for losing it since Harry’s father, Sirius, and Remus had been the ones to make it. The emerald eyed boy smiled contently, and shook his head.

“Ron wondered where he’d left that. Who would have guessed that  _ you’d _ have it?”

The Slytherin shrugged.

“He’s not very bright.”

“Shut it.” Harry chuckled as he playfully shoved the boy.

It still felt odd that the two were friendly. Just over two years ago, Harry had used a hex on Draco in the girl’s bathroom that nearly killed him, now they were joking around in the halls after curfew. If someone had told Harry five years ago that this would happen, he would have laughed in their face and called Draco an insufferable prick.

They fell into a comfortable silence, smiling and staring off into space, until Draco asked,

“So...  _ why _ were you crying?”

Harry glanced at him, and considered his words carefully. He might as well tell him if he was willing to find Harry in the middle of the night. Harry took off his glasses, and rubbed his eye.

“I’ve been having nightmares…” He put his glasses back on. “Nightmares about the war. They’ve made me wake up in the middle of the night-.”

“And you also get flashes during the day?”

That made the Gryffindor turn his attention to the blond fully. How did he know that? Draco solemnly turned to him, and said,

“You’re not the only one who gets them, Harry. You think it was bad on your side?” He scoffed. “Imagine housing the man who started the wars and his psychotic followers which  _ includes  _ your family. In a way, we were both forced by him to take the sides we did. He marked you with a scar, he marked me with a tattoo. Your family was involved in the first war, and so was mine. The only difference is you were on one side being protected, I was on the other being tortured and forced to do things I’ll never forget.”

Harry hadn’t thought of it like that. Draco had been through just as much as him, and he was forced just like he was in a sense. How could he not have thought of that before? He was pulled out of his deep thoughts by a hand encasing his. Draco held his hand with a loving expression.

“You’re not alone.”

The Gryffindor didn’t know if it was the look in his eyes, or the softness in his voice, but he found himself scoot closer to the other boy, and glanced at his lips before moving his gaze to his eyes once more. He could see Draco blush, and stare down at his lips. He didn’t know who leaned in first, yet when he closed his eyes, he felt Draco’s lips on his. They were unmoving, as Harry was too nervous to do anything more.

Once they pulled away, they just stared at each other for a moment. He didn’t know what to say or do in that moment. What was he to do? Should he kiss him again? Should he walk away and go back to Gryffindor house?

Thankfully, Draco took action first. He unlaced their fingers, placed his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, and pulled them in for another kiss. This one was more passionate, full of want and desire. Their lips moved in sync, causing a spark to set off in Harry that he hadn’t felt before. He felt Draco bite his lip gently, that meant he wanted access, which he granted. Tongues rubbed against each other and moans started to emit from both boys.

As their lips danced, Harry began to lose control of himself bit by bit. Everything around them seemed to fade away as if they were the only ones in the world. Harry entangled his fingers in the grey eyed boy’s blond hair, Draco pulled him closer to hold him tightly against his chest. Before Harry lost control of his morality (and became too hard), he broke the kiss to look into Draco’s eyes.

“You, um…” He didn’t know what to ask; he was too emotional and aroused to say anything yet he somehow found his voice. “You want to do... that?”

Draco laughed a bit, then gave Harry an amused smile.

“You can’t even say the word  _ sex _ right now?”

Harry blushed. Damn his nerves for making him look stupid. Draco placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Not yet… but we can do something else.”

“What?”

Slowly, Draco moved the hand on Harry’s cheek down his front, but stopped right above the hem of the boy’s jeans, seductively placed a finger just behind the hem, and ran it back and forth over his skin. Harry could hear his heart beating in his ears from the nerves mixed with excitement he was feeling and shuddered from the feeling. It was almost as if Draco could sense Harry’s nerves because he placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and whispered,

“It’ll be alright. Let me take care of you.”

Harry nodded. Without words, the blond moved Harry onto him so he was straddling him, and placed Harry’s trembling hands on his shoulders while placing his own hands on Harry’s back. He pulled them in for another passionate kiss, their tongues danced and jaws bobbed as they did so. He could feel himself pulsing in his jeans, and moaned into the kiss from the feeling.

Draco started trailing kisses from Harry’s cheek to his jawline as he gently placed his hand on the Gryffindor’s bulge, making Harry gasp from the unfamiliarity of the touch. Slowly, Draco’s hand began to rub up and down his clothed length. Harry shut his eyes as he buried his face in Draco’s neck and clung to him, whimpers escaped him from the contact.

“Do you like that?” Draco whispered as he lightly nibbled his earlobe.

Harry nodded in response, unable to communicate through words. He started to thrust his hips into the other boy’s hand to intensify the feeling and moaned louder. He had no idea how amazing it felt to have someone else touch him this way, and bloody hell was he missing out.

He gasped from the added sensations on his neck. Draco’s lips kissed and licked his neck sloppily, sure to leave a mark. Harry clung to him tightly but felt a sudden spark when he accidentally brushed his erection against Draco’s. He threw his head back and both boys gasped.

“Gods, Harry.” Draco breathed. “Do that again.”

Harry opened his eyes to look into Draco’s grey irises. The look in them was lustful yet considerate, like he wanted Harry to decide what would happen next. The emerald eyed boy had no experience, yet he had an idea. The two shared a lustful kiss before Harry spoke,

“Lie down first.”

The grey eyed boy lied down on the cold tile, and Harry placed himself between his thighs. He kissed him passionately as he started to move against him once more. The friction they created against their erections was intoxicating and electric at the same time. They both moaned into the kiss as their lips moved and Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. The Gryffindor started moving faster and faster against the Draco; he craved more of the sensations he was feeling. He could feel Draco’s nails dig into his back over his shirt.

Harry broke the kiss to hear the delicious noises Draco was making as he made his own moans of pleasure. Lord help him if they actually had sex. If they reacted this intensely just from touching, who knew how they would be if they actually did it.

“H-Harry…” Draco breathed. “Yes!”

The raven haired boy kept grinding against him, a glorious created friction against one another. He buried his head in the blond’s neck to muffle his loud noises of pleasure. Hearing Draco gasp and moan against his ear went straight to his cock, throbbing in response. He felt his lover arch against him in an attempt to match Harry’s thrusts with his own. Dear Merlin he loved Draco like this; completely open, writhing under Harry in pleasure, making noises as he gave in to desires. Not to mention the sheer fact that they were touching each other like this made him incredibly turned on.

After what felt like merely a few minutes, Harry could feel the build in his stomach, about to cum just from rubbing against his lover. He balled his hands into fists in an attempt to stall his climax a bit longer; he wanted Draco to finish as well.

“Close… s-so close.” Harry barely managed to say.

“Mm- ah! -me too!”

On the edge of pure euphoria, Harry ground against Draco as fast and hard as he could. He caught a quick glance of the boy’s face as his release was on the horizon. His blond hair was sticking to his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut out of pleasure, and his mouth open making pleasurable sounds that got louder by the second.

At the same time, both of them released into their pants with a cry of pleasure. Harry could feel himself throb as the sticky substance released in spurts. He had never felt an orgasm that surged through his entire being, and that was exactly what he felt. To add to the sensations, he could feel Draco’s erection throb against him as he came. It sent goosebumps all over his skin from the pure ecstasy he felt.

When they both finished, Harry collapsed onto Draco, trying to catch his breath. He felt the Slytherin’s chest rise and fall and could hear his heartbeat race against his ear as he tried to regain his thoughts. He heard Draco use a quick cleaning charm on them. The white substance in Harry’s pants to disappear, and Draco placed a hand on his back. After his mind started functioning again, Harry needed to ask a question,

“What does this mean?”

“What?”

Harry moved off of the boy, and sat on the floor looking down at him.

“What does this mean for  _ us _ ?”

Draco balanced himself on his elbows, a look on his face as if he was seriously considering Harry’s words. Finally, he sat all the way up and looked Harry in the eye.

“What do you want it to mean?”

Harry thought for a moment. He knew he wanted them to be together, but if it was open or not was what worried him. Draco was not very popular amongst the other students due to his ties with the Death Eaters, and because he was an absolute twat before he was forced to join them. It was incredibly hard to get the Ministry to believe his defense of Draco and his mother saved his life.

He made his decision.

  
  
  


“That we’re together… and everyone knows it.”


End file.
